24 Hours
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Ferard. Slash. ...For the next 24 hours I’m yours and the world is ours :D We can do what ever you want to do, anywhere you want to do it. I am yours to do as you please. Take that whichever way you may... from 24 hours by The Sounds. I own Nada.


**24 Hours**

I walked into the small house me and Gerard shared. We have been going out for over a year now. I think we're going to be together forever. I love him and though he doesn't say it much I know he loves me too. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my mother at times, and my lover. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

I unlocked the front door calling out "I'm Back!" As I stepped inside and shut the door, relocking it. We don't live in exactly the best part of Jersey where we can stay around the house with the door unlocked. There is a constant threat of break ins, murders, and hate crimes.

I stepped through the empty house to the back, into the kitchen. As I passed I noticed the couch was empty, Gerard was feeling better than. Lately he's been rather depressed but they just put him on new meds a month or two ago so hopefully they are starting to work and I will get the old Gerard back. Even if I don't get the old Gerard back I will adapt and take care of this new Gerard and try to make him as happy as possible. No matter what happens I will love him unconditionally.

I pulled out the chocolate lucky charms and milk, placing them on the counter for an afternoon snack. As I poured milk into my bowl of cereal I noticed an envelope on the counter. I stuck my spoon in the bowl, twisted the cap on the milk and put it in the fridge before picking up the envelope.

Across the front of the envelope was Gerard's messy handwriting in bright red sharpie spelling out the word '_Fragile_'. The envelope was not sealed so I easily pulled out the note inside of it. At the top of the folded paper was the red sharpie again, this time '_Handle with care_' was scratched across the page.

I carefully unfolded the note and began reading.

_Frankie, _

_You have taken care of me for months now and the whole time I've been asking why. Why would you help an old wretch like me? I don't deserve someone like you, so caring and always there for me. I do not deserve you one bit but I am too greedy to let you go and have someone who does deserve you get you. You are the only sunshine left in my life and I won't give that up for the world. You continue to stick by me but I never really thank you for all that you do for me. Half the time I wonder how you put up with me. Well, I guess it's as the saying goes, you fall in love...then you lose your head. _

_For the last twenty-four hours I've been crying me heart out. I've been hurt and had my heart knocked around and stepped upon by many of boys, but you are different. You are beyond any of them; there is nothing to compare. So, this time, I'm hoping for the better. I've been down, since, like, forever. You always are my motive to keep going though. I couldn't ask for anything better, for even if god himself came down and told me he could cure all of my problems and I would live in a euphoria I wouldn't be complete with out you by my side. I would deny him and happily live in this shitty town in this small house with you and everyday I will be in heaven._

_For a few months everything has been about me. Now it's time that you are the person who gets doted on. For the next 24 hours I'm yours and the world is ours :) We can do what ever you want to do, anywhere you want to do it. I am yours to do as you please. Take that whichever way you may._

_Babe, you said this was love for the first time. You were 100 percent correct. I thought that I felt love before but I was wrong. I never held anyone with a speck of the amount I love you. This is truly love for the first time. Baby...be mine...forever, 'cos I'm in love with you._

_I know you have had that said to you a million times and then been hurt. It's all good, you don't have to worry. I'm not like that and I'm not in a hurry. Take your time, I'm not going nowhere. If you go...I will always follow. Would I lie to you? I've never ad a reason to. It's something I would __never__ do. I always for get to tell you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..._

_ Always faithfully yours,_

_ Gerard_

I laughed, my eyes flooded with tears of joy, noticing how instead of writing out heart Gerard would draw one. At the bottom of the page Gerard drew another heart, bigger this time, and next to it scribbled '_This has always been yours, handle with care.' _

I searched through out the house for Gerard, my cereal sitting forgotten on the counter. I found him in our shared bedroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and only had a pair of boxer briefs on as he dried his hair with the towel. He looked up, a smile spread across his face as I walked in.

When he saw me the smile faded and he dropped the towel, stepping forward and wrapping me in his arms. "What's wrong?" He breathed in my ear. I wrapped an arm around him while the one holding the note was crushed up against his bare chest, being housed between us.

"Nothing, I'm just, too damn happy." I laughed and we pulled away so we could look each other in the eyes without letting go. Gerard noticed the letter in my hand and faintly blushed, his eyes drifted to the floor behind me. "I love you too, Gerard. You are my everything. Without you, there is no me." I pushed my hand up so it could cup his cheek, careful not to poke him with the note, and turned his head to mine and smashed our lips together.

We stood there like that for a minute before Gerard tightened his hold on me and pushed back against my lips with more force. He licked my bottom lip and took advantage of my gasp and our tongues collided. Pleasure sent chills down my spine and back up, my whole body was tingling as Gerard pulled away from my mouth and placed a wet trail of kisses down my neck, starting at the tender flesh below my ear and ending at my collar bone. Gerard nipped at my collarbone as I ran my fingers through his hair, gasping and digging my nails into his scalp.

Gerard pulled back up and placed a tender kiss upon my lips, followed by another and another. Each kiss poured out the unsaid '_I_ _love you'_s and '_Thank you's _that had accumulated over the last year. Each kiss told me that every little line he wrote in that note was true. With each kiss my love for Gerard grew, my heart pumped faster, my head felt like it was filled with air and I could float away at any moment but Gerard kept me grounded. Each kiss pulled me closer to the beautiful boy I had fallen in love with.

Gerard pulled away from me and with eyes heavy with lust asked, "Why have you chosen me? Stayed by me?" I smiled, Gerard would never understand but at the same time was to only one who did understand, it was a beautiful contradiction that only Gerard and I could hold for each other.

"Because I love you," I simply stated, smiling as if it was an obvious answer. To me it was an obvious answer, I would die for this boy and I stay alive for this boy. There was no doubt that I would do anything for the beautiful dark haired boy, for the simple reason that I loved him.

"I will never fully understand why but I except your love, I will never let it go. Something so simple for us, love, is such a complicated notion that I will never find all the answers to but I know that I have it here, folded in my arms. The same notion that I thought I would never be able to find and keep is the simple way I hold the small boy that everyone said wasn't the one in my arms." Gerard hugged me closer, I placed my head on his shoulder, facing his neck and inhaling is intoxicating smell.

I placed a light kiss on Gerard's jaw line, submitting to him. My head once again met his shoulder in the same fashion as before and I breathed in the scent of his shampoo. "Gerard, forever and ever, I will submit to you and let you be the one for me. No one can come between us; no one who said that this couldn't work matters. You know the saying; those who matter wont care and those who care don't matter. That is us. No one can tear this love apart. Not a soul can tell me that this love is wrong."

"They are the ones who are wrong Frankie, not us." Gerard laid me down on the bed, his arms still around me, his breath hot and with a hint of mint came down and mixed with my own hot, heavy breath. I looked into Gerard's eyes. I gasped inaudibly as I saw more then lust burning in his amber eyes. There, for the first time, I saw love mixed in with the want. As though this was a need more than a want now, a way to show our love, to be connected, just a little bit more each time.

I know that Gerard saw the same in my eyes for he had also stopped and held my eyes. I pushed off the bed and slowly pressed my lips to Gerard's. It was though an electrical current went through us as our lips met. My lips were tingling and numb with bliss. I searched Gerard's eyes again as I went back down to the bed. He followed me down and captured my lips, stealing the air from my lungs and tugging my heartstrings.

Staring into my eyes the whole time Gerard slowly reached down, running his hands along my body. I felt his hands run up under my shirt, his fingers lightly brushing my skin, tickling my stomach. Gerard ran his hands up my stomach and chest, pushing my shirt up, the extra fabric collecting at his wrists. Gerard removed his hands as his fingers brushed my collarbone and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off me as I sat up and went back down on my elbows.

Gerard sat straddling me, both of us breathing heavy. He slowly began to unbutton my pants, only breaking eye contact for a second to locate the button. He slowly unzipped my pants, his fingers diving inside and gently brushing my growing erection. Standing on his knees I lifted my hips and he slid down my pants. He knows it drives me crazy when he undresses me and teases me. I kicked my pants the rest of the way off and Gerard laid down over me, rocking his hips so our growing needs would brush together, making both of us shudder.

I ran my hands up Gerard's back, slowly taking in the feel of how perfect he really is. I reached one hand up into his hair and the other rested on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. I started to dig my fingers into his scalp as he reached down into my tented boxers and stroked my member. I let out a hearty gasp and bucked my hips up into Gerard's hand.

Chuckling Gerard pushed me back down and removed his hand, leaving me to whimper. He got back up and slowly pushed down his boxer briefs, stopping and clamping his eyes shut while his breath caught when the cool air hit his fully hardened member. When his underwear was discarded like my articles of clothing he kissed down my chest to the beginning of my boxers. He caught my eyes and had me staring like a deer in headlights while he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin above my boxer's waistband then clamped down with his teeth on the waistband and tugged them down, exposing me to the cool, still air.

I boxers slid off my legs and were pooled at my feet until I kicked them off. With a sadist smile Gerard licked up the underside of my penis, making my fingers curl in the bed sheets. I chocked out his name as he slid me into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the tender skin and making my back arch off the bed. Gerard pinned my hips down and with a wink took me all the way to the hilt. It felt so good but I wanted more. I cried out in agony when I tried to buck up for more but Gerard's fingernails clawed into me and held me to the bed. I whimpered as Gerard teased me, making all of his movements as lethargic as possible.

I'm not sure how, maybe he just practiced a lot but Gerard had learned to deep throat me. He couldn't do it when we first started dating but then magically he got better and better and now he's a pro at it. A very cock pro, no pun intended. Like always Gerard would deep throat me but pull away to tease me right when I was ready to cum. As Gerard pulled away he licked away all my precum and with all my strength I kept from blowing my load right then and there.

Gerard climbed back up, kissing a path to my lips. As our tongues entwined I cringed slightly as I tasted myself. As we broke away Gerard leaned over to the bed stand and pulled out our trusty bottle of lube. As he soaked his fingers in lube and proceeded to slam them in me I grunted and through a set jaw I ground out "How come you always do stuff for me but I never have to do anything for you?" It's true that I do like to tease Gerard and play with him, but I barely get to do it. When he gets down he always goes straight to this.

"Because, I don't need anymore motivation. I'm not as strong as you are, I wouldn't be able to stand it on most days. I like it much more when I can cum inside of you." There was that smile again before his probing fingers brushed my G spot and my back arched off the bed, my head went back and a long scream was projected from me. With a chuckle Gerard whispered "got it," into my ear and continued to stroke that precious spot so I lay beneath him bucking and screaming.

When he had had enough of the torturous teasing he slid his fingers out of me and lubed himself up, groaning as he rubbed his fully erect member. Gerard wrapped my leg around him and pushed into me. We had done this so many times by now that I barely needed anytime to adjust and any pain was washed away when Gerard found my G spot when he pulled out and trusted back in.

Gerard laid down so our chests were flush together and the sweat poured from us faster as the others heavy breathing mixed with our own and stuck to our skin. My nails scratched into Gerard's back and scalp as I cried out underneath him. With each trust Gerard would mutter sweet words to me, instead of the obnoxious 'oh yeeeahs' or 'so tight' that other boys use. Gerard would whisper to me the love he felt for me, how he wanted to be so much more for me, and I would whisper right back between cries.

Gerard's sweat and my sweat collided and we were soaked but we never stopped, we rocked together, our bodies slipping back and forth. Cherished kisses were passed, as our golden eyes met once more and held each other. "We'll be together forever," Gerard whispered into my ear.

"Forever and ever," I whimpered back. Both of us were near our climaxes and we both knew it.

"You are the only one for me. I will never love anybody else." Gerard whispered, as tears streamed down our faces. Yes, both of us had started crying. It was the most heavenly experience of my life. Gerard had always whispered affectionate words in my ear but today it was so much more, we poured ourselves out in body movements and words.

I cried out one last time and came, splattering against our chests and I felt Gerard fill me up, the warm gooey feeling that I knew all too well. Gerard sat up and pulled himself out of me, he continued to collapse against me in a sticky, sweaty, mess. We lay there panting, our skin felt as though it was burning from the heat but we didn't dare part. We laid there, my fingers running through Gerard's hair and unknotting it while he lovingly stroked my side.

Our breathing had returned to normal but Gerard still laid on me, his head resting on my chest. He folded one arm across my chest and rested his head on it so he was staring up at me. His cheeks were still a light pink but it was fading rapidly.

He started where he left off with his whispering. "I promise, no one can have my heart but you. Just remember that it's fragile." He reached his other hand up and stroked my face, grabbing it I trapped it against my check. Curling my fingers around it I brought it to my lips and kissed it, never breaking eye contact.

"I will handle it with the up most care," Both of our faces lit up in a smile. Slowly I pushed up and Gerard came with me. We sat facing each other before I tackled him onto the floor and placed kisses across his chest, ordering him to go lay on the couch and wait for me while I took care of something in the kitchen.

"Why?" He whined at me as I started rolling his nipples between my teeth, the way he likes it.

I looked at the clock on the bed stand and back at Gerard. "I still have 23 hours to do as I please with you," I smiled devilishly. I pulled him up and headed out of the bedroom door to see what other places looked good for a little afternoon delight after we were down with the living room and to take care of the forgotten cereal.

As we headed out the door Gerard caught my arm and pulled me back to him, giving me a deep kiss and speaking in a loud, clear voice told me "I love you." My heart jumped, it was the first time Gerard had spoken those words louder then a whisper. He was no longer afraid of who heard.

Happily I jumped on him and placed kisses everywhere I could repeating "I love you," over and over again before I placed an especially long kiss upon his lips and told him, "Forever and ever."

* * *

Awe! My Chem Day ended 5 minutes ago.  
I barely got to update anything because of my smelly parents,  
but I did get to see Coraline.  
It was pretty good.  
Since I did not get too many updates out on My Chem Day I will now continue to update as much as possible.  
Which is this and then MAYBE another chapter of Love bites.  
MAYBE being a key word.  
I'm not 100% what I want to do with it right now.


End file.
